In Your Arms
by RawrPandahMandeh
Summary: Take my hand, lets go into the trees, behind the branches, falling on our knees, I remember feeling like this part of us would never change ItachixHinata


**LemonMandeh: I suck at writing oneshots =[**

**Iheartkitkats: You do. You always write more than you should !**

**LemonMandeh: ITS NOT MY FAULT I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ONE BEFORE D:**

**-I'd just like to say that this is my first ever written fanfic .; And I decided to do a oneshot :3 I was inspired because my beta sent me a song called In Your Arms by Kina Grannis. I suggest you listen to the song if you wanna :3. It's pretty good ^^.**

**Anyway, enjoy my first oneshot. Feedback would be nice, and yes I know it seems a little rushed at the end. I spent five hours writing this story (And getting sidetracked too) but my beta helped me stay on track most of the time .**

"**WRITE THE STORY ::::"**

***Copy and pastes stuff to her***

"**WRITE MORE!" **

"**D: COMMON!" **

"**GO GO GO."**

**Sooo here's the story. Stop reading my rambling. =p**

**(Also the story is mine I don't take credit for the song I mentioned or the characters in the fanfic that are mentioned.)**

* * *

><p>He was late again. This time it was her birthday and he promised he would be there. He even reserved a beautiful restaurant for them to eat at. Hinata wore her best dress, which hugged itself gently to each of her curves. The dress itself was a simple creamy, green strapless dress that had a split to her knee. Her long, dark, purple-tinted hair was pulled back in a thick French braid and pulled over her shoulder, a jeweled hair-tie glistened with green gems. Her pale, pupiless eyes scanned the restaurant, wondering how late he would be this time. Wondering. Wondering. Always wondering. She put her head in her hand and held the bridge of her nose between her middle finger and thumb. Wondering...wondering...wondering.<p>

"Miss Hinata? Would you like something to drink?" The waiter asked Hinata. She glowered at the man. "Two bottles of the best red wine you have. Bring me one to go, and put it on Itachi Uchiha's tab." The waiter left to get her order. He returned with the wine glass and the two bottles. "Anything else, Miss Hyuuga?" She shook her head as he filled her glass to the top with the red liquid. And thus the waiting continued.

Four glasses in, the waiter stopped at her table with a slip of paper. "Miss Hyuuga?"

Hinata looked at him. "Yes?"

"I have a message from Mr. Uchiha."

"Go on."

"He said to eat without him, he's going to be busy tonight."

Hinata clenched her jaw. Not even a "Happy birthday, baby I love you". She felt her lips start to tremble and her eyes start to blur. "Thank you."

"Would you like to order something? I suggest the most expensive thing on the menu." The waiter gave a sympathetic smile. Hinata nodded at him. She was suddenly very numb, and it wasn't the wine she was feeling. She barely touched the food she got, and asked them to bag it for her. She would eventually need to eat something, but right now she wasn't very hungry. She took the last drink from the first bottle of wine. She thanked the waiter and left the restaurant. She didn't even drive her car here because she thought that Itachi would drive her home. She sighed. 'Another birthday that sucked as usual. Nothing could get any worse, could it?' She thought just as growling thunder could be heard in the distance.

* * *

><p>The door shut quietly behind Itachi. It was quiet. Hinata must have been asleep. Why would she go to bed before waiting for him? She never went to bed without him unless she was angry or sick. Oh, right. The dinner. Today was her birthday. He really was losing his touch. His business was so close to a breakthrough, though. He couldn't just leave the business to grant every wish for Hinata, it was impossible! How would he provide for her if he couldn't even keep a business stable? He started to take off his clothes, heading for the shower that was located on the other side of their bedroom. He'd wake her up and tell her how sorry he was, and make it up to her tomorrow before work. It was a perfect plan and Hinata never stayed mad long, maybe this time she wouldn't be as mad. When he turned the bedroom light on, Hinata was nowhere in sight. Where could she be now? Itachi sighed and took his shower, maybe she'd be home after he was clean.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata sat in the room with Shikamaru and Sasuke. Hinata was wrapped in a warm blanket, her hair was soaking wet, and she was still wearing her dress. Shikamaru was threatening to beat Itachi up, and Sasuke was saying how typical it was of his brother to not pay attention to anyone other than his work. But Hinata knew different. She knew Itachi when he wasn't obsessed with his business. Sasuke gave Hinata a hug and she broke out into another heart wrenching sob. Shikamaru stood up. "I'm going to make some tea." He gave Sasuke a loving glance. He loved how Sasuke was always there for Hinata. It was so adorable to watch him try to comfort the crying girl. Shika gave Hinata a sympathetic look then went on his way. Sasuke pulled Hinata away from him, holding onto her shoulders. "It's going to be okay-" Sasuke's cell phone rang, followed by the loud roar of thunder. "It's Itachi." Sasuke said before grabbing it. "Please, don't tell him I'm here." Hinata looked at Sasuke with her sad puffy eyes and answered the phone.<p>

"Hey, bro."

"Hi. Have you seen Hinata?"

"No, she hasn't been around, why?"

"No reason. Hey, if you see her tell her to come home, will you?"

"Alright, will do so."

Itachi hesitated for a minute and then,

"...Tell her that I'm sorry too."

"I will, bro."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. See ya."

Sasuke hung his phone up and looked at Hinata."He says he's sorry."

Hinata didn't respond, she made herself look like she was too preoccupied with looking at her feet than what Sasuke was saying. "You can sleep here tonight if you want. I'll give you some of my clothes. There are towels and shampoo and such in the bathroom. Feel free to make yourself at home. In my room on the left is my dresser, you can pick and choose whatever you want to wear, also, I'm going to pour us all a glass of this fine wine. And you should eat." Sasuke smiled at Hinata. It was her birthday after all. And he had a present for her! He suddenly felt excited to show her what he and Shika had gotten for her.

After a long, hot shower, Hinata returned to the kitchen where Shika and Sasuke were talking in low voices. As soon as she entered, both were suddenly quiet.

"W-what's going on?"

Sasuke looked at Shika; he felt his face grinning widely.

"Come sit down, Hinata." Hinata obliged, and sat down, still quite confused on what was going on. Shikamaru gave Hinata the glass of red wine and gave her a heated up plate of her expensive meal.

"Hinata. You and I have been best friends for years." Sasuke started. Hinata blinked and looked around. Sasuke took her hand with both of his. "S-Sasuke...w-what's going on?" While Sasuke had her attention, Shika removed a large birthday style cake from the fridge, and placed it on the table. He snickered while Sasuke played his dramatic role. Hinata glared at Sasuke.

"Hinata. Just give me your hand. It's hard to explain how I feel..." Sasuke tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't hold it in any longer. The look on Hinata's face was just too much. He started to chuckle. "I'm kidding." Hinata furrowed her brows and smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Jerk." Sasuke pulled out a long rectangle box. "Here, this was from Shika and me. We both chipped in to get it. I picked it out"

"No you didn't, liar." Shika had cut the cake into squares and waited until Hinata opened her birthday present before he handed out the cake.

"Oh my, it's beautiful!" Hinata pulled a stunning silver bracelet from its case. The bracelet. It glimmered with purple stones. Hinata could only name two of the precious gems on the bracelet: amethyst and garnet. "You two, you really shouldn't have."

"Happy birthday, Hinata." Each of them gave her a kiss on the cheek and she in return hugged them...well more squeezed them to death. Sasuke helped her put the delicate, shimmering bracelet on.

"It's so beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it. Now eat! And be merry! Shika made you a cake too. It's red velvet...but...he used purple dye in the cake...and frosting. So I guess it makes it a purple velvet cake? He knew velvet cake is your favorite." Sasuke never understood why Shikamaru was so talented at baking. Hinata giggled and grinned. "Thank you both for a wonderful birthday." In the back of her mind though, all she could think about was 'What about Itachi?'

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Sasuke groggily answered his phone; it was six in the morning.<p>

"Sasuke, Hinata still hasn't come back, I've called Ino, and Sakura, they haven't seen her."

Sasuke sighed and sat up in his bed and scratched the side of his head. "Don't worry, I'm sure Hinata has a reason for not being home."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll probably see her later."

"...She's there, isn't she?"

Sasuke sighed again. "You're a dobe, bro. You ditched your own girlfriend on her birthday."

"I had to work!"

"Is working so much more important than spending time with Hinata? She breaks her back for you."

"...I know."

"She'll be home later today."

"I'll just come get her."

"That's not very wise, Itachi."

"Why not?"

"She's pissed beyond belief at you, probably more hurt than pissed."

"I'm coming over."

"Alright, go for it." Sasuke sighed and hung up his phone and stumbled out of bed. Shikamaru rolled over and looked up at Sasuke. "What's wrong?"

"Itachi is coming over."

"This isn't going to end well."

"No, no it's not but, don't say anything." Sasuke smiled at Shikamaru and kissed his forehead. "Go back

to sleep, it's too early for you to be up, Lazy."

Shikamaru rolled over and curled into a ball wrapping himself with covers.

Sasuke walked into the living room, Hinata was sleeping peacefully on the couch with the T.V on low, playing some weird info commercial about a blanket that looked similar to a monks robe. "Why don't they just wear a hoodie..." He muttered and looked back at Hinata. She looked so sad. He sighed again and gently shook her awake. "Hinata."

She opened her eyes slowly and he could tell she was trying to focus on him, "Itachi?"

"Guess again." He grinned. She still dreamt about him, even though he was such a dick to her. That's a good sign.

"Sasuke. What time is it?"

"It's only six in the morning."

"What's wrong?" She pushed herself to sit up and Sasuke sat down next to her.

"Itachi is coming over."

"You told him where I was?"

"No. He figured it out. He's coming to apologize. He was worried sick about you."

"I see." She said flatly. She sighed. "Can I use your brush?"

Sasuke smiled and went to the bathroom to get his brush for her. "Here." He said, coming back and returning to her side. Hinata brushed out her long purple tinted hair, until it was silky. When she was finished she handed him back the brush and sighed again. "Why don't they just wear a hoodie?" She asked Sasuke.

"Hm? Oh. I know. I just asked that question." They both grinned at the info commercial on TV. They sat there, blankly staring at the TV, more than watching it, in a tensed silence, waiting for Itachi. When the 'Snuggie' info commercial ended, there was a loud knocking on the door. Sasuke stood up and looked at Hinata before answering it.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked without even a greeting. He was in his business suit, already ready for work. Sasuke pointed to the couch. Hinata's pale lavender eyes wouldn't find Itachi's own strange eyes. She was too angry to look at him. She felt her face flush in anger. "Hinata, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Are you?" she asked flatly, trying to hide the hurt in her voice, but it was plainly there.

"Yes. I was worried sick about you."

"Good." She said, now meeting his eyes. Her own were clouded over with glimmering tears.

"Hinata, I have to go to work, but tonight when I come home, I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'm so sorry I missed your birthday."

"You were the one who reserved the restaurant. I sat here for four hours, waiting for you, and you didn't show up. Every hour I waited I thought something might have happened to you, because you promised to be there. And yet...you didn't show up. Then what made it even worse, was I got a note from a waiter. You didn't even say you loved me or happy birthday in the note." She stood up now, wiping the tears away furiously. "Is making money and having a successful business so much more important than skipping one day of work to be with me?"

Itachi was silent. "You aren't even going to answer the question, are you?" Hinata asked. She sighed and looked down and pursed her lips, this time she didn't bother wiping the tears away that fell.

"When you figure out the answer to that question, I will be willing to come back to you, but until then, Itachi Uchiha, I cannot be with you." Hinata stared into his eyes as she said the words that would end it. She didn't yell, or scream at Itachi, she spoke softly but firmly. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and left the now silent room.

Itachi stood there, shocked. He looked from Hinata's back to Sasuke. He didn't know what to say. He did what he always did when he didn't know how to react to something. "I'm going to be late for work, Sasuke."

"...Seriously? Your girlfriend just told you basically, that you're selfish and inconsiderate and once again, you choose that dumb business that father gave you over fixing your relationship? You're such a dobe." Sasuke glared at Itachi who stared back at him, then looked at his watch.

"Go then. Get the hell out of my house."

Sasuke frowned at Itachi who turned and left without another word.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Few weeks later<strong>-

Itachi reached over and turned off the alarm clock. He automatically reached his other arm out, only to feel the cold side of the bed. Oh right, Hinata was gone. Itachi felt the familiar deep aching in his chest that had been there since the day she removed everything of hers from his apartment a few weeks ago. Sighing deeply he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean his self up. He looked in the mirror and was slightly shocked at what he saw. His normal confidant cool appearance was gone. The signs of age and stress were visible. There were dark circles under his eyes. It was even affecting his worth ethic. He was slower than he normally was. Itachi raised his hand to his face and pulled out his razor. He smeared the shaving cream on his face and lifted the razor. The water steamed the mirror as he lifted his head and ran the razor across his face. He washed the razor off and went back to make the next shave, suddenly a sharp pain got his attention. He flinched and lifted his free hand to the area that burned. The white shaving cream mixed with his blood, making it almost pink. He dropped his razor in the sink and stared at himself in the fogging mirror.

-**Flashback**-

_Sasuke screamed loudly for Itachi. Hinata was on the ground crying, her bike next to her. The front wheel still turning. Sasuke called for Itachi again and he came running. "What were you two doing!" Itachi asked as he rushed over to the little Hinata. "We w-were just racing! She hit the curb and fell!" Sasuke's eyes clouded over. "She's bleeding to death!" He screamed._

_"Calm down, little brother. She's not bleeding to death. It's just a few scratches." Itachi picked up Hinata, who's knees were scraped and bleeding. There were bits of gravel in the cuts. He took her inside and started to clean her cuts. She sniffled while doing it but never cried out when he got the pieces of gravel out of her flesh. He wiped them clean and then covered them in band aids. "There, all better, Lady." Hinata hugged the young Itachi who blushed a bright red. He returned the hug, holding her gently for a few seconds. "Okay. Go play with my brother."_

-**Flashback end**-

Itachi caught himself smiling in the mirror a bit. He quickly made his face emotionless, turned off the steaming water and wiped his face clean. He turned the bathroom light off, unaware that the side of his mouth was still slightly crooked, like he was secretly smiling at something no one else could see.

* * *

><p>Hinata was up early, making herself at home, cooking breakfast for Sasuke and Shikamaru, the smell of green tea and eggs woke the two men from their bed early. They were now used to Hinata's early rising. It was six in the morning, about the same time Itachi's alarm clock always went off, and about the same time he would roll over and pull her to him and lay there holding her for a few minutes before vanishing again for the whole day. Hinata ignored her thoughts and focused on making an amazing breakfast for the two men. She had to go to the hospital today around lunch time. She had so much to do before then. These men hardly kept the house clean. There was dust everywhere. There were probably cobwebs to. Hinata felt a strange pain in her stomach but she ignored it and continued to cook. The two men came out into the kitchen to be greeted with omaratsu and green tea. It smelled amazing, but Hinata had no appetite. The smell of the food made her stomach ache. Sasuke and Shikamaru sat down at the table and looked at each other. They both saw the paleness that Hinata was radiating. It wasn't natural. It was as if she was working herself sick. "Enjoy your breakfasts." She smiled wide at them, it almost seemed unnatural. She poured them each their tea and then left the room. She needed to change into her working clothes.<p>

Hinata felt dizzy. She saw black spots everywhere but she didn't care, she kept on working, dusting the cobwebs from the corners of the house, sweeping and scrubbing the floor spotless, vacuuming and spraying the house fresh. It almost made Sasuke sick to see Hinata work herself to death. That's just was she was doing. She was losing out on her health. She wasn't eating right, and she wasn't sleeping at all. The dark circles under her eyes only got worse. She had nightmares. He knew because he could hear her muffled screams down the hall in the middle of the night. She worried him to the point where Shika was noticing too. Hinata knew they were both worried about her but she didn't want their worry, or pity. She could handle this herself. When she finished she took a short shower and got dressed for work.

At work, she busied herself, cleaning equipment, making sure the hospital rooms were neat and organized, and sparkling and sanitized. The woman at the counter told her she had a visitor, her heart peaked for a second when she saw the long dark hair then realized it was just Sasuke. "Oh, hey." She smiled at him and continued her work, looking at medical charts to see who was on her floor. "Hinata. We need to talk. Shikamaru and I are concerned about you. You've been working yourself-" Hinata tuned him out. His voice became farther away and her vision became blurred. She dropped the chart on the ground and it clattered to the ground. She looked at Sasuke...no it was Itachi...she smiled so sweetly at Itachi. "Itachi. I'm so tired." She muttered out loud. She saw Itachi's mouth moving but she didn't hear what he was saying, arms grabbed her and held her close to a warm body. It was Itachi, he was hugging her. She was in his arms again. She felt herself blush and smile gratefully, he was back...

-**Flashback**-

_Sasuke and Hinata sat in the living room of his house, they had two boxes of pocky and were nibbling on the chocolate bits. Hinata blushed slightly "Saussy-kun. I have something secrete to tell you."_

_Sasuke chewed on his pocky and looked at his best friend. "Hn?"_

_"I-I think I l-like Naruto."_

_Sasuke choked on the bit of cracker that he had in his mouth, and he covered his grin with his hand._

_"You like Naruto?" His eyes glistened with humor._

_"Y-yes." Hinata blushed a brighter red._

_"Hinata. Naruto would never like you." Sasuke said as he reached for another pocky stick._

_"W-what?"_

_"Well, for one. You're like one of the guys. He likes pretty girls with long hair. You have short hair and you're not pretty like Sakura."_

_Hinata just stared at her best friend in horror as he continued to list the reasons why Naruto wouldn't like her._

_"And he likes guys. Also, he likes outgoing guys...and you're not outgoing. You're too shy." Sasuke grinned cruelly at Hinata. She pushed herself to stand up, tears in her eyes._

_"I d-didn't know you felt that way about me." Hinata's eyes glistened with tears. She stared at Sasuke with such hurt in her eyes. "F-fine." She sniffled and left, ignoring the full box of chocolate pocky that she loved. She wiped her eyes and ran out of Sasuke's house crying. Just as she left, Itachi entered, blocking her path. "Hinata, what's wrong?"_

_She didn't say anything, just wiped her eyes and pushed around him and ran her fastest, to get away from everything. Why would her best friend put all of her faults out in the open like that?_

_"Sasuke, what did you do?"_

_Sasuke realized what he just had said and stood up to face his brother. "I-I didn't mean it. I swear..."_

_Itachi flicked his brother on the forehead and frowned, then left the house to chase after Hinata._

_Hinata ran into the woods and came out in an opening, there were trees that surrounded a small pond. This was her spot. She curled in a ball against a large tree trunk and closed her eyes. She was so hurt. Her best friend had just showed her all of her faults at the same time. She felt like her heart was being crushed. It was a good hour, that she lay there before she heard rustling leaves. She sat up to see a tall dark figure walking toward her. "Itachi." She said, wiping her eyes again to make sure there were no tears left over. He looked at her tear streaked face. Her pale lavender eyes were swollen and puffy._

_"There you are. Do you know how hard it was to track you down when you're so quiet?" He smiled softly at her. She stood up. "I-I'm sorry. I'll leave." She went to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm gently._

_"He was wrong, Hinata." She stopped and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "You're beautiful. When you blush, it makes a man's heart melt. You're not afraid to get your hands dirty, you're hair is the color of a raven's wing with that hint of purple. "I-Itachi..." She said, her cheeks turning a crimson color, lighting up her pale face. Even tear struck, Itachi found her beautiful. She looked away from him, but with his free hand, he lifted her chin so she looked up at him and he kissed her sweetly. Her chest felt full of butterflies and she kissed him back. He held her, tightly to him. They both held each other underneath that huge tree. Low growls of thunder could be heard in the distance and then it started to rain. They both watched the storm under the tree in each other's arms. Forgetting everything that each of them had troubled previously._

-**Flashback end**-

Hinata woke up in a hospital bed, Shikamaru was there...and so was Itachi. "Ita-." She muttered, her smile was full of love, but then her vision cleared, and it was Sasuke again. His eyes were red and swollen. "Sasuke." she said, and her smile changed, almost hollow looking. He reached down and took her hand in his. "Hinata, I'm so glad you're alright." He wiped his eyes furiously with his free hand and Shikamaru rubbed her forehead gently. "You're fever went down, that's good." Shikamaru looked at her and smiled. Then, the doctor came in and told the two men to wait outside while he delivered his conclusion to Hinata. "Miss Hyuuga, first of all, you have the next couple of weeks off of work to rest," Hinata's eyes widened. What? Why! She needed to work! What was she going to do? "Second of all, you're lucky to be alive. We had to give you an I.V full of fluid. You were dehydrated. That lead to you getting a fever. I see you haven't been eating either." He poked at her ribs which made her squirm a bit.

"Also, the reason for your sickness is because you're pregnant. If you would have stressed yourself any further, you would have had a miscarriage." She didn't even realize she had missed her period...let alone was pregnant. How could this have happened?...Itachi...what would he think...he couldn't know. The doctor gave her instructions to eat certain foods and gave her a few bottles of vitamins to take home. When Sasuke and Shikamaru were allowed back in the room, Hinata was sitting up in bed crying.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sasuke rushed to her side. "I-I'm pregnant." Shika and Sasuke's eyes widened. They both looked at each other. "Itachi can't know! He can't." She sobbed. She was afraid he would act cold toward her, what if he didn't accept her child? She already broke it off with him, what would happen if he found out she was having his child? She started to hyperventilate. "Calm down, Hinata. Let's get you home."

Hinata was sleeping peacefully on the couch in the living room, wrapped in three different blankets. Shikamaru and Sasuke were in their room. "You're going to tell Itachi, aren't you?" Sasuke frowned. "He misses her. He's willing to change for her, have you seen what he looks like?" Shikamaru nodded. "I know."

Sasuke sighed. "This needs to end now. They both are so much in love with each other. It's literally killing them to be apart. Itachi had his wake up call. I need to talk to him." He looked at Shikamaru for his opinion. Shika nodded.

"You're so cute when you're concerned." Shika kissed Sasuke on the forehead and Sasuke blushed slightly.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Flashback<strong>-

_"How do I look?"_

_"Like a dobe." Sasuke responded, looking at his brother with the least interest ever. "She's not going to care what you look like." Sasuke stated, getting the container of cherry tomatoes out of the fridge and stuffing three in his mouth at once._

_"If I'm going to tell her tonight, I'm going to look nice." Itachi flicked his brother on the forehead and left, he headed toward 'Their' place. He put on his best button down tee shirt and nicest jeans. Hinata was already at their spot. She brought out a small blanket to have a picnic. Next to the blanket was a basket that was full of food. She also brought a bottle of spiced cider. How cute. Itachi smiled at her._

_"Hey Hinata." Hinata smiled up at him and patted the spot next to her. "Come sit down." He did, sitting next to her and pulling her in his arms. "Hinata I have something to tell you, and it can't wait until later."_

_Hinata looked up at Itachi who blushed bright red. Hinata had never seen Itachi act like this before. "W-what is it Itachi?"_

_"Hinata, I-" Hinata turned and looked at him, nose length away from his face. Her lips barely touched his._

_"Hm?"_

_"Hinata. I love you."_

_Hinata blinked a few times then she smiled. "I love you too, Itachi Uchiha."_

_Itachi carved, in the tree that they sat under, their initials surrounded by a crudely carved heart. Curves were hard to chip into wood. Hinata giggled at him and she crawled in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, they sat like that, watching the sun set, and laying next to each other for most of the night, just talking and laughing._

-**Flashback End**-

"Mr. Uchiha, your brother is here to see you; do you want me to send him in?"

Itachi jumped, lifting his head off of his desk. "Damn it."

"Mr. Uchiha?"

He hit the button. "Send him in." Sasuke came in and sat in the seat across from him.

"Hey Itachi."

"Sasuke."

"How're you doing?"

"Not so good."

"I can see that...you look like you haven't had a decent hour of sleep in ages, and your face is a bit scruffy." Sasuke smiled slightly. So at least Hinata wasn't the only one who was having a sucky time.

"I know. How is Hinata doing?"

"Worse than you."

"What do you mean?" Itachi stood up suddenly, his face sharp and his eyes narrowed.

"She just got out of the hospital. She's been working herself to death trying to forget you. She still loves you, Itachi."

"...I've been so stubborn."

"You both have. Itachi, I have something to tell you."

"What? Is something else wrong with Hinata?"

"Itachi, Hinata is pregnant."

"She's wh-" Itachi felt his knees weaken. He thought he would collapse, thank the heavens his chair was there, he fell into his chair and sank into it.

"She didn't want you to know."

"Why not!"

"Why do you think, Itachi?" Sasuke stared at his brother, his lips pursed slightly.

"I see. I'll need your help then, brother."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at Hinata who was staring blankly at the television. "Uhm, Hinata." Shika said.<p>

"Yes, Shika?" She looked over at him, smiling slightly.

"Sasuke and I were planning to go to dinner tonight. We want you to come with us."

Hinata looked down and then sighed. She needed to eat, and Shikamaru was way too nice to decline.

"Alright, I'll come." She smiled slightly and looked back at the television blankly once more.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru who beamed at him. Sasuke patted Shika's head and left the room. "Hinata, we're going shopping. Get off your ass." Hinata looked at Shikamaru in slight surprise.

"What?"

"We're. Going. Shopping." Shika said, with a smile on his face, pronouncing each word slowly.

"O-okay." Hinata stood up. Shika grabbed Hinata's hand and took her to her room, where he brushed her long hair and tied it in a bun.

"We need to get you some sexy clothes. We can't have you coming to dinner with us looking sad. And, since you're pregnant, we gotta fit you in cute clothes before your belly gets too big." He winked at her, teasing lightly. She chuckled at his enthusiasm and let him have his way with her. She knew she was going to get drug around the whole town and they were going to buy expensive stuff. She decided to have a good time for once.

-**With Sasuke**-

"Hello?"

"She's shopping now. You better have a good reason why you're making us go back to the restaurant where you ditched her in the first place."

"Just relax; I know what I'm doing."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>When Shika and Hinata returned, she was laughing again. They had bags and bags of things. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry, sweetie, we got you some nice clothes to wear too." He winked at Sasuke and Hinata laughed. "Hinata, go change."<p>

Shikamaru shoved a purple bag at her and she took it and went to change quickly. "After your done, I'm going to fix your hair all pretty!" He yelled.

"Why do you always buy so many things?"

"You can never have enough clothes. Here, go put these on."

Sasuke looked in the bag. "A tux?"

"Yes. A tux. Now go!" Sasuke blinked and went to their room to change. Shika followed to change into his own suit. When they all came out, Hinata was in a beautiful purple dress. It had spaghetti straps and a purple flower and ribbons at the waist. She looked beautiful. Shika did her hair so it curled and fell past her shoulders and put eyeliner and lip gloss on her. That's all the makeup she needed. In fact, she rarely needed to wear makeup. "You look like a goddess." Shika said and kissed her cheek. Sasuke came out trying to figure out how to fix his tie. "Shikamaru...help."

Hinata giggled and watched Shika fix his tie in seconds. "Come on. We're gonna be late!"

When they arrived at the restaurant, Hinata's good mood slowly decreased. "Why are we here?"

"They have good food." Shika said sweetly. "Come on, Hinata. Smile." She forced one on her face, she had such a good day until now, she hardly thought about Itachi all day. Then they had to go to this restaurant. She decided she didn't want to ruin it for Shika and Sasuke so she smiled and followed politely. The guy at the counter looked at Hinata, "Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes?"

"Follow me."

She blinked, confused and looked back at Sasuke and Shikamaru. They waved her on her way, she hesitated, but followed the waiter, heading toward a back table. There were candles everywhere and the light was dimmed. There was a man sitting at the table in front of her. His long black hair was tied back and he stood up. His eyes were so full of awe. It was Itachi. He looked down at her and just stared, and she stared back. So many dreams of seeing each other again, but to stubborn to admit they were both wrong. Itachi got on his knees in front of Hinata. She could hardly believe what she saw.

"A few weeks ago, you told me that you wouldn't see me again until I answered what was more important to me. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out. Hinata Hyuuga. You are the most important thing in my life. Screw my business work. The cooperation can take care of itself without me. Lady Hyuuga, will you let me start over again? Will you let me start over again to love you like I should have loved you as your husband and the father of our child?" Itachi pulled a ring from his pocket. It was a simple yet delicate and beautiful ring. It had two small diamonds on the outside of the silver band. In the middle was a dark purple stone. Hinata stared at the ring, then she looked at Itachi.

They planned it.

All three of them. She didn't know whether to be angry at Sasuke for telling Itachi she was pregnant or happy that he told him. She laughed. And then she cried. Itachi still loved her. He chose her. She dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Hinata, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Yes Itachi. Yes, I will marry you."

Itachi put the ring on her ring finger, and held her wrist, the bracelet that Sasuke and Shikamaru had gotten her was never removed. It matched the ring well. After he put the ring on her finger she fell into his arms and he held her tightly.

In the background, Shika was crying on Sasuke's shoulder "We did so well, honey, we did well!"

Sasuke held Shika in his arms and smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, yes we did."

_**The end**._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pleaseee review ^^ I hope you enjoyed it =p<strong>


End file.
